


初体验

by Minadozakisana



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadozakisana/pseuds/Minadozakisana
Summary: *一辆车，堍堍性转，注意避雷*现代学园paro，是初夜
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	初体验

那时候卡卡西拥抱着宇智波带土，两个人翻滚着相拥在一起。模糊的天光从仓库顶端落下来，映亮了他们的身影。旗木卡卡西将宇智波带土压在身下，她的黑发披散，柔软地覆盖在地板上。有一缕乌发缠绕在卡卡西的手臂上，越发显得黑者愈黑，白者愈发白，说不出的妖娆妩媚。

十七岁的卡卡西胡乱抚摸着带土的身体，她的制服裙摆不知何时已经卷到了大腿根。炎热的盛夏午后，他们扭打着，最后在废弃许久的体育仓库一角僵持不下。宇智波带土漆黑的眼睛凝视着卡卡西，然后她放弃了抵抗，因紧张和慌乱而僵硬的身体在卡卡西的怀中逐渐放松下来。带土的水手服上衣有些短了，其下露出的那一把纤细腰肢，柔软如春水。

“……卡卡西！”

带土整个人都毛了，飞快伸手去拍卡卡西的手，被银发的天才快速躲过。卡卡西的口罩早在两个人扭打着亲吻时就被摘掉了。此刻一抹红晕如同杯中的红酒，从卡卡西的耳垂逐渐漫上面颊，连唇边的那颗痣仿佛都透着羞涩。随后，带土看到卡卡西微微挑起眉，然后嘴角慢慢翘了起来。

“噗。”

……笑个屁！

卡卡西从前确实没有猜测过带土内衣的式样。在他们所在的年级，宇智波带土是和野原琳齐名的美人。与温柔婉约的琳不同，带土继承了宇智波家的血脉，黑发黑眼，腻白肌肤，不说话也不笑时，五官有种别样的冰冷绮丽。但当她笑起来的时候，眉间毫无阴霾，有如一朵花在阳光下嫣然地开放。

同级生中也确实有无聊的男子高中生打赌猜测女生的内衣式样。在卡卡西心中，带土大概穿的是样式最简单的运动内衣，至于亲热天堂上那些蕾丝钉珠的繁复款式是绝不会出现在带土身上的。

但谁能想得到，带土穿的是印着兔子图案的幼稚内衣。

带土的胸部发育得很好，那片小小的布料拢出几道饱满的弧线。险险遮盖着乳尖的是一片又轻又薄的纯白色，一角印着卡通兔子，附有袖珍的缎带蝴蝶结，缎带的末端变成了沟壑里的一个欲使人探索的秘密。卡卡西的手指穿过带土披散在背后的黑发，找到了内衣的搭扣。只是一记轻不可闻的声音，仿佛有花准备开放了。

带土发育得实在是好。当内衣被解开之后，她的胸前顿时弹跳了几下，那个活色生香让她羞愧得差点哭出来。

卡卡西睁大了眼睛，捧起她的双乳。那个浑圆软腴的部位被卡卡西捧在手里，呈水滴的形状，软润生香，好像一只盛满了乳白色羊奶的金盏。卡卡西揉捏着那团软肉，细致柔嫩的双乳紧贴着他的掌心，那种盈握掌心的手感让他几乎喘不过气来。

带土在卡卡西身下呜咽了一声，羞愤欲死。她抬手挡住脸，看上去像是要哭出来了：“卡卡西，你到底要看多久？”

卡卡西低下头，亲吻她的眼睫，那颤动的睫毛，如同两把小扇子，轻柔地扫过卡卡西的脸颊。带土一侧的长发披下来，遮住了左眼，卡卡西从这个角度能看见的，单只是她半个笑容而已，至于那漆黑眉睫下的波光如何流转，只能靠想象补完。

他稍微起身，把带土往怀里抱得紧了些，低声问：“带土，我…可以做下去吗？”

卡卡西目不转睛地盯着带土的脸，紧张地聆听她的回答。带土的黑发披散在地板上，神情和童年时那个幼稚的爱哭鬼别无二致，原本孩子气的唇却变得那样丰润浓艳，一笑起来就仿佛是野蔷薇的蓓蕾逐瓣绽开：

“笨卡卡…无论……无论做什么都可以……”

带土的黑发一缕缕携着蔷薇香，酥痒地拂过银发少年的脸颊。她不服输似的攥住对方的衣领，主动亲吻了卡卡西的嘴唇，当卡卡西回吻过去的时候，带土的眼睛惊愕地睁大了，被吻过的唇软软地开启一条缝，脸颊迅速晕红，眼中涌起水光。带土有一点皱眉，呼吸不稳，乍看之下很容易被当做嫌恶，第二眼才看出是不服气，如果观察得再细致些，才会发现带土表情下的真意。那是一个最羞怯不过的表情。是有了温柔秘密在心中而浮现出来的，温柔羞怯的表情。

“抱歉，一开始可能会不太好受，忍一忍。”卡卡西亲了亲带土的耳鬓，在她的耳边低声说。回答他的是抱住他脖子的两条臂膀。带土正在他的身下发抖，但她毫不犹豫地紧紧抱住了卡卡西。那种决意像是丝毫不畏惧，也毫不后悔地把少女最宝贵的东西交付给面前的这个人一样。

女性的身体实在太过绮丽，而亲热天堂中的描写甚至只能表现出其中的万分之一。卡卡西在带土的身上学到了全新的一课。他和带土是第一次做，于是这毫无经验的第一次不那么温柔缱绻，甚至更像是打架。卡卡西将带土压在身下，让她的腿攀上自己的腰胯。他们都不熟悉这个姿势，只是依靠本能让对方更加贴近自己的身体。

带土胡乱地推了一把卡卡西，没想到直接按到了一片滚烫的肌肤，掌心下是少年劲瘦有力的腰身，再向下的触感就有些危险了。宇智波带土像是被电了一下，想要撤回手，手心刚刚离开一些就被卡卡西抓了回去，按在了他的胯下。

那里烫得让人心惊。

用胸部夹住卡卡西的阴茎时，带土不由得反思自己究竟是怎么才会做到这一步的。

“带土……”

卡卡西灼热的喘息扑在带土的耳根，带土觉得自己的脸颊烫得快要融化了，卡卡西的手覆盖在带土的手背上，那样硬净的、漂亮的，少年的手，正引导着她将自己的双乳挤出一道深深的沟壑，而卡卡西的阴茎正摩擦着带土的乳沟。卡卡西的掌心滚烫，微微发抖，灼烫又温柔，蕴藏着所有视她如珠玉的心思，带土甚至没有办法抓住那只手从自己的衣襟里扔出去。

带土起初还暴跳如雷地挣扎，但被卡卡西抱紧了，就慢慢在少年的怀抱里软化成了一滩春水。卡卡西的阴茎很快把带土胸前的皮肤磨得红了一片，湿润的龟头时不时地顶到了带土的下巴。卡卡西禁不住诱惑，哄着带土亲一亲那里，将顶端抵上了那张野蔷薇蓓蕾一样的唇瓣。

等到最终插入的时候，带土已经被他做得失神，泪水忍不住地滑落，幽黑眼瞳涣散地望定了他。

“笨卡卡……不要，不要射进去……”

等到一切平息下来，已经是傍晚时分。金铜日光从天花板附近的气窗投射进来，映在初尝禁果的两个人身上。

卡卡西的制服外套被垫在带土身下。而带土的制服裙已经高高卷到了腰间，裸露出来的身体上满是淤青的咬痕和被人蹂躏出来的红印。被肏得合不拢的双腿根部粘稠一片，乳白色的液体正缓缓从腿间流出来。每流出一股，带土的身体就要颤抖一下。连着胸前又红又肿的乳尖也在一颤一颤地抖动，似乎里里外外都被玩坏了。


End file.
